


Settling in

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate adjust to the life with two children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling in

‘’Kate, honey, I’m telling you, I can handle it.’’ William said for the fourth time that afternoon. He stood in front of their kitchen table, gently rocking Charlotte on his arm. Kate was sitting on a chair, trying to paint her nails. George was sitting next to her, trying to make an actual painting. There was more paint on his face than on his sheet of paper. Kate eyed William skeptically and he sighed. Kate sensed he was getting a bit annoyed and she was right.

‘’I am only doing this for you, you know. If it were up to me, we would just order pizza and leave it at that,’’ he said, voice slightly raised. ‘’So why won’t let me go? I’ll take George along and you have only to take care of Charlotte. We’ll be fine and you’ll be fine. Me and George will be back in thirty minutes, tops. So what is it?’’ William sat down next to Kate, seeing the hurt in her eyes. He already regretted yelling at her just now.

Kate shook her head. ‘’It’s nothing, I am being stupid.’’

‘’Baby,’’ Will said soothingly, placing his hand on her arm. ‘’Tell me.’’

‘’It’s the stupid hormones again,’’ Kate blurted. ‘’I don’t have anything against you two going out and do some grocery shopping. I’m just feeling itchy and rather have you in the house with me, that’s all.’’

William understood. Kate’s moods could still be swinging these days. After all the emotion and exhaustion with Charlotte’s birth, she could sometimes react unexpectedly. ‘’Then I’ll stay here.’’

‘’Don’t be stupid.’’

They looked at each other and grinned. ‘’Go,’’ Kate said eventually. ‘’It’ll be good for me.’’

‘’Whatever you say, boss.’’ He placed Charlotte in her crib, washed George’s face and hands and took off. Kate watched them go from the window.

*****

When Kate walked into the kitchen, this time she was holding Charlotte. She and William still kept her as close to their bodies as was possible to give her a feeling of security and warmth. They had applied the same technique with George and noticed this way the crying was minimum. William was swinging in front of the stove and George sat on the counter, handing anything his Dad might need. ‘’It seems like you two are doing okay,’’ Kate grinned. George waved at his mother with a ladle. William used the other one for stirring the sauce, George used it as a drum stick. ‘’Hey boy, you are doing a good job helping Daddy!’’ Kate mussed his hair. George started drumming on the counter top again.

‘’Could you maybe set the table?’’ William asked.

‘’That’s the least I can do,’’ Kate answered. She placed Charlotte in the baby bouncer and started collecting plates and cutlery from the cupboards. ‘’Hmm, smells good, chef,’’ she commentated as she passed William.

‘’Credit goes to Georgie,’’ he answered. ‘’He picked it out.’’ Kate, however, knew better than that. William really was improving in the kitchen. ‘’Dinner is ready!’’ he announced, just as Kate was filling their glasses with water. William placed the pots on the table and then put George in his high chair, giving him his own spoon.

‘’This really tastes good, honey,’’ Kate said after her first bite. William beamed at her. ‘’You know, you being heavily pregnant actually makes me a better cook.’’ Kate laughed; it was true. William had done most of the cooking the last two months she was expecting Charlotte. It was too tiring to stand behind the stove a long time. And extra perk was that the sight of William cooking, with his hair messy and his shirt rolled up was really sexy.

‘’Hey, hon?’’ Kate asked.

“Hmm?”

‘’Could you help me shower tonight?’’

‘’Why?’’ William said between bites. ‘’I thought you could do that by yourself already. But if you want me, sure, of course.’’ He then looked up and saw Kate’s cheeky grin and quickly caught on.

‘’Of course I will help, honey. I think you need help for quite a while,’’ he winked.


End file.
